Episode 125
Episode 125 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. Jaclyn Glenn was the show's special guest fax machine. Prev: Episode 124 Next: Episode 126 Highlights * The stupidity of Atheism-Is-Unstoppable * Stupid redneck impressions - 1:10:26 Videos Played # Atheism-Is-Unstoppable: My Reaction To Jaclyn Glenn's Video About Charleston # Wild Bill: Wicked Ways # RWW News: Bryan Fischer Says SCOTUS Justice Are Leading Millions To Hell With Gay Marriage Ruling # Richard Land: Marriage Equality Ruling Could Send Pastors To Jail # Right Wing Watch: Insane Anti-Gay Fears About Marriage Equality Ruling From SCOTUS (montage) # Glenn Beck Contemplates Boycotting Disney For Making A Film About Charles Darwin # Black Man vs. White Man Open Carrying AR-15 Legally (Social Experiment) # Brett Keane: God is Good and I'm Back # Brett Keane: God Liberty Rights Same Sex Marriage Permitted # GTime Johnny: ManTime Bubble Brain—POP! # Gail Chord Schuler: The Vatican Agent Loree McBride (Emerald Towers AUDIO BOOK) at Amazon, Audible, iTunes # Black Man Praises Hitler # How can atheists be embraced by those with faith? Tomáš Halík, Templeton Prize 2014 # The Vigilant Christian: Gravity Falls CERN Illuminati Satanic Technology EXPOSED !!! Start of The Show The Drunken Peasants started the episode by bring Jaclyn Glenn onto the show. The first video they reviewed was by the infamous Atheism-Is-Unstoppable in which he attacks Jaclyn Glenn. He was confirmed to be a total moron within the first minute of his video when he tried to make the point that Jaclyn was racist against white people for pointing out potential police prejudice. He proceeded to perpetuate a straw-man fallacy against Jaclyn, claiming that: because she used the Eric Gardner incident to point out the difference between the treatment of whites and blacks, she was upset that the shooter wasn't abused. When in reality she was explaining how she was vexed that Eric Gardner was treated the way he was at all because of his skin color. AIU demonstrated an exemplary lack of comprehension of any of her points. He then goes on to designate black people as collectively more murderous and criminal than any other race (Totally not racist). He then goes full potato and starts making ad Hominems regarding her physical appearance. This segment was what kicked off the Atheist Roo saga. Next they played a video of Wild Bill talking about the Bible and how its indisputably the most important book ever made, both in writing and in truth. The first part of the video was a wussy apology for misquoting his favorite book. He used this as a segway into an attack on Islam even existing in the UK. He then goes on to explain how 'Murica is screwed if we don't suck off Jesus Christ. Then, Bryan Fischer started bitching about gay marriage being legal. Fischer trotted out the same nonsense as usual. Basically, "homos are evil, and the Supreme Court is a bunch of fascists for not upholding Christian values". It's a problem because people don't follow their exact nonsense any longer. They responded to a Right Wing Watch video where "Dr." Richard Land complains that his right to oppress them sinful faggots is vanishing. He also described LGBT rights as "the beginning of religious oppression". Next was a montage of mentally deficient conservatives bitching about gay marriage. It included Pat Robertson, Tom Delay, Glenn Beck, and other total jackasses. Middle of The Show Jaclyn Glenn, after contributing borderline nothing to the discourse, left the show before they sponsored their t-shirts. Afterwards, some twat started spewing some bullshit, saying that because gay marriage is legal, the constitution has been irreparably violated because the constitution is "built on the Bible"; gay marriage violates the laws of the Bible, thus it inevitably violates the constitution too. The peasants played a video of Glenn Beck bitching about Disney enforcing evil gay references in their parks. Because if a child sees the gay pride rainbow flag, he will automatically desire anal sex with another man. Next, the peasants looked at a social experiment to see the behavioral difference between Arizona cops reacting to a white guy open carrying an AR-15 and a black guy doing the same. The white guy received a cordial inquiry into what he was doing and the cop moved along without hassle. Unsurprisingly, the black guy was met with drawn firearms and ordered to hit the deck. Then, Brett Keane thanks God for allowing him to return to YouTube. Next, Brett made a video talking about same sex marriage and traditional marriage, in which he adopted a "candy bar" and "mixture of chemicals" analogy for love. Subsequently, there was a rockin' folk tune from GTime Johnny discussing the fundamentals of his philosophy and "mantime bubble brains". After Johnny's song,it was Gail Chord Schuler's turn to be insane. She explains how The Emerald Towers would be a perfect court defense for her. She says this because it records the "true" intentions of Loree McBride and her genuine love for Brent Spiner. Then, there was an insane black pastor expressing his adulation of Adolf Hitler. He complained about people being brainwashed by Anti-Hitler propaganda while making his congregation recite his statements word for word. End of The Show After, the Drunken Peasants covered a video from a retarded descendant of Sigmund Freud explaining the real psychology of atheistic thinking. Then, The Vigilant Christian explained how CERN was a tool of the Illuminati. Mario explained thoroughly, with a heavy supply of legitimate citations, that scientists get everything they publish and create from fallen angels. It should be noted that Mario didn't jump the shark with this shit. He exposed the shark's satanic Iluminati agenda to destroy belief in God. He also explained that because CERN sort of looks like the Stargate portal which has "Satanic, fallen angel looking" (ancient Egyptian) symbolism, CERN is satanic. After, TVC's stupid drivel, TJ started jiggling his arm fat. Quotes *''"You're a fucking moron! Dipshit" ''- TJ talking to Atheism-Is-Unstoppable '''' * "I've seen some rednecks do some crazy shit." - TJ * "God is a real American." - TJ * "I could have flamethrowers on my nipples. That could be my thing." - TJ Trivia * Jaclyn Glenn was attacked by a kangaroo in this episode. * According to Atheism-Is-Unstoppable, Jaclyn Glenn is a horrible, duckface-making, sociopathic, racist monster. * Due to marriage equality being legalized across the United States, Scotty broke up with his girlfriend and entered a polygamous homosexual union with several male lovers. * Due to marriage equality being legalized across the United States, Jaclyn is marrying her cat. As TJ says, she is getting the pussy. *ba dum tszz* Disclaimer Offended? -> Disclaimer Page Sagas Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Jaclyn Glenn Category:Episodes featuring Guests